


Oh, My Love

by ira_fae



Series: Walking Side By Side [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmares, Omega Isaac, Past Child Abuse, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae
Summary: Snapshots of Isaac and Derek's lives in the Mr. Hale's Home for Peculiar Werewolves AU (or the Walking Side by Side series).-Isaac has a nightmare and Derek learns about the abuse he endured by the hand of his father.Isaac has a nightmare and won't let Derek do more to help.Isaac and Derek get up to some physical activity.Isaac goes into heat.Isaac has a nightmare, but it's better this time.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey
Series: Walking Side By Side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713889
Kudos: 52





	Oh, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline kind of jumbled because it's just a couple of snapshots of their lives together. 
> 
> the first two sections, Isaac's first two nightmares are before Derek's feelings confession, the rest are after they've mated
> 
> the title comes from this song [We Both Go Down Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CiK9AX9Si8)
> 
> EDIT (4/24/2020 i had to add an entire chunk to this that i just... didn't the first time? so, yay me. it's complete now though. i mean christ)

Derek wakes to screaming.  _ That’s new _ . He throws his covers off, running to Isaac’s room. Isaac is on the bed, still asleep. A nightmare. He moves to Isaac’s side, grabbing his arm. 

“Isaac! Wake up! It’s just a dream!”

“No! NO! Stop it! Let me out-” Isaac breaks off into a scream, a real, true scream. 

“Isaac, wake up! You’re safe! You’re-” Isaac is still screaming. “Isaac!” Finally, Isaac’s eyes snap open. He gasps loudly, sitting up. He starts crying, shaking. 

“Der-” Isaac can’t even manage to get his full name out between the sobs. Derek gets on the bed before he can second guess himself and wraps his arms around Isaac’s shoulders. 

“Shh, you’re safe. You’re here with me. You’re safe.” Derek starts rubbing his hand up and down Isaac’s back, still whispering that mantra to him, “You’re safe. You’re here with me. You’re safe.” 

“Safe,” Isaac repeats back, still crying, “safe.” 

When Derek wakes the next morning he can hear Isaac down in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. But he’s not singing, not even whistling. Derek stifles a sigh. Last night might have been the first time he woke up to Isaac screaming but it wasn’t the first time he woke up to Isaac having a nightmare. They really should talk about this. 

He says as much to Isaac once he gets into the kitchen. Isaac ignores him.

“Do you want coffee?” He asks instead, “I made a pot.” Derek runs a hand over his face. 

“Isaac, please. You know I just want to help–” 

“Well, you’re not helpful!” Isaac snaps. He whips around, face contorted in anger. Derek steps back, surprised at Isaac’s sudden display of anger.  _ He doesn’t mean it, he’s upset. _

“Isaac–” 

“Don’t, Derek,” Isaac’s voice has dropped, the anger shifting into something else. Derek steps forward again as Isaac turns back to the stove. 

“Isaac, listen to me. Please. Just let me talk for a little,” Derek stands beside Isaac now, and he doesn’t protest so Derek continues, “I know it’s not comparable but when Mom and Dad died I had nightmares for  _ weeks _ . Laura woke me up countless times, heard me screaming and came running. She made me talk about it. She made me go to therapy,” Isaac bristles at that, “I’m not saying you have to go to therapy. I just want to help you. And I can’t do anything if you don’t let me in.” 

Isaac sighs heavily. He dishes out the food onto the two plates he has on the counter. Without responding he picks up the plates and moves to the table. Instead of putting the plates at their usual seats, Isaac sets them at each end of the table. He turns to look at Derek, tears in his eyes. 

“Sit.” He points to the seat at the head of the table. Derek doesn’t move, confused and concerned. Isaac practically growls, “ _ Sit. _ ” 

Derek moves quickly, sitting down at the table. He waits, not knowing what Isaac wants from him. 

“This is how every meal went with my father,” Isaac says softly. He’s looking down at the table. Derek is surprised. They don’t really talk about Isaac’s father much. Beyond what Derek found out through putting his dad in jail, he doesn’t know much. 

“Isaac–”

“No, Derek,” Isaac sighs softly. He moves across the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee. “Cream or sugar?” 

“Uh, no.” Derek watches, concern filling him as Isaac walks back over to him, his head still down. He sets the mug in front of Derek.

“After Camden died, Dad had me cook. I made sure he had food before I did, I made sure he had a drink before I did.” Isaac moves back to the other end of the table. “I didn’t leave the table until he was done. I didn’t speak until spoken to.” Isaac sits down and finally looks up at Derek. There are tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Isaac…” Derek’s heart is clenching. 

“I didn’t say  _ anything _ to my father unless he asked me a specific question because I quickly learned that speaking out of turn could get something thrown at me, could earn me a slap or a punch.” Isaac looks down at his food, scoffing quietly, “I- I didn’t dare do anything I thought he wouldn’t want. Any misstep could lead to a beating. If I made him too angry, it was into the freezer.”

Derek doesn’t know what to say. 

“I’m sure you can understand why it’s hard to talk about,” his voice breaks and Derek bites his bottom lip, “I’m- I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I know you want to help me. It’s just-” Isaac sucks in a ragged breath and looks up at the ceiling, “It’s just hard.”

-

Derek wakes to groaning. He moves quickly, in Isaac’s bedroom in the space of a breath. Isaac is tossing and turning, heat and the smell of fear radiating from him. Derek reaches over and gently places his hand on Isaac’s arm. 

“Isaac,” he says, “wake up. It’s just a bad dream.” Derek grabs both of Isaac’s arms. “Isaac, please. Wake up. You’re okay.” Isaac is still moving around, groaning. He’s breathing has picked up speed. “Isaac!” 

His eyes fly open and he gasps loudly. “Derek,” his voice cracks and he squeezes his eyes closed. Derek’s heart breaks a little. He sits on the bed, next to Isaac.

“It’s okay, it was just a nightmare. You’re here, you’re safe. I’ve got you,” Derek helps Isaac sit up and pulls him into his chest, scenting against the top of his head. Isaac still reeks of fear. 

“Felt so real,” he whines. Derek feels his shirt getting wet with Isaac’s tears but he only pulls Isaac closer.

“I’m sorry, Isaac.” Derek just holds Isaac. He wants to do more, he _always_ wants to do more, but they’ve finally talked about this. Isaac was very firm when Derek pushed. He cares about Isaac, so he does what he was told to do and just holds him. 

He feels Isaac shaking, full-body tremors. He smells the acrid scent of Isaac’s fear and anxiety. He hears the whimpers Isaac is trying to hold back. 

He just holds Isaac, scenting him, running his hands up and down Isaac’s arms and back. It _kills_ him. But like every time he’s woken up to Isaac’s nightmares since they had that conversation, Isaac shakes, shivers, and cries himself into exhaustion. Derek can feel and hear Isaac drifting off to sleep, his heartbeat slowing, his body relaxing. The scent in the room softens. 

Derek leans against the headboard and sighs softly. He wants to do more. He wishes he could do more, but Isaac rebuffs him every time. He looks down at Isaac, yearning for something better for him. He should go back to his own room – and he will, just not yet. He needs to hold Isaac a little longer for his own sake. 

-

“Derek,” Isaac groans heavily. His breath comes in short pants. Sweat drips off his brow. Derek smirks. He leans forward and captures Isaac’s lips with his own. He pulls back, still smirking. _God, I want to smack that stupid-_

“Stop insulting me in your head. I want five more,” Derek stands, crossing his arms. Isaac whines, looking up at Derek, hoping for sympathy. All he gets is more of that smirk. 

“I _hate you,_ ” Isaac huffs, standing. He wipes away some of the sweat with his forearm, still panting. Derek doesn’t look like he believes Isaac. 

“You wanted this, baby. You said you wanted to get big and strong,” Derek reaches forward and squeezes Isaac’s bicep, cooing. “Look at this, my little omega is getting stronger.” 

“I’m so going to whoop your ass one day,” Isaac mutters, shoving Derek away. As he reaches up to the bar Derek starts laughing. 

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Derek watches Isaac pull himself up and lower himself down with impressive grace. He’s learned so much, gotten so much stronger. Even if he complains and whines every time they work out, Isaac still does it, still puts for one hundred and ten percent effort. Derek knows he’s secretly enjoying filling out. He’s caught Isaac flexing in the mirror more than once. 

Isaac grunts as he does the last pull up. He drops to the floor and glares up at Derek, “You’re _so_ sucking my dick for this.” Derek really does laugh. He offers a hand to Isaac who growls at it. 

“Hey, no growling at someone who is about to give you the best shower blow job of your life,” Derek huffs playfully. Isaac just flips him off, sinking lower onto the floor. 

-

Derek is in his office when he smells it. Well, he smells several things, the most prominent being the lunch Isaac is currently cooking (Derek really doesn’t know what he’s going to do when Isaac goes back to college). Derek stands, moving to the kitchen quickly. Isaac has some music playing and he’s mumbling along to the lyrics, swaying his hips as he cooks. Derek holds back a possessive growl. Instead, he just moves to stand behind Isaac, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s lithe little body. He pushes his nose into Isaac’s neck and scents, _hard_. 

“Woah, there, pal! I gotta finish lu- huh, _ahh, Derek!_ ” Isaac moans as Derek mouths over his claiming bite, sending shivers down his spine. 

“God, you smell so _fucking good_ , Isaac.” 

Isaac thinks - an especially taxing task when Derek is sucking a hickey over the bite - and groans out loud. He wasn’t keeping track of the days. It’s harder when he doesn’t have the routine of school. He forgot how close it was. 

“Derek, I’m not even feeling it yet. Can we - _fuck, oh, Derek_ \- can we do lunch, please?” 

Derek pulls himself away, groaning. “Yes. Especially if you’re not even feeling symptoms yet. I just- Fuck, I could smell it, from my _office._ Like, instantly.” 

“That’s-” Isaac turns to look at Derek - who is looking at him like he’s what’s for lunch - “actually really hot.” Isaac bites his lip. Derek brings his hand up and gently pulls Isaac’s lip with his thumb.

“Gentle, baby. That’s _my lip_ to bite,” Derek’s eyes flash and he smirks. Isaac’s breath catches but he reaches out and smacks Derek’s shoulder. 

“Shut up, Hale. I’m cooking here!” 

Isaac starts to feel warm during lunch. It starts in his hands, like always. The warmth travels gently through his body, warming him slowly. It’s the early symptom Isaac likes most. He’s always cold, _always._ But as his heat starts to build he feels like he’s stepping into a bath, enveloped by a lovely warmth. Derek is talking about his work and Isaac is trying to listen, really. But he’s just so warm. 

Derek has stopped talking and is smirking at him. Isaac opens his mouth to quip at him, he really does, but what comes out is, “ _Alpha,_ ” Derek nods. 

“Bed?” 

Isaac nods, “Yes, please. God. I’m so _warm_ , Derek. Feels so good.” Isaac shrieks in surprise when Derek picks him up bridal style and moves to the stairs. He rubs his nose into the crook of Isaac’s neck the whole way up. 

“Oh, fuck, Isaac. I love the way you smell.” 

Isaac smiles, “Thank you, Alpha.” They haven’t talked about this. The whole _title_ thing. It’s an outdated practice, considered a little odd nowadays. But Isaac can tell Derek is just as into it as he is.

“God, Isaac. You’re so fuckin’ _pretty._ My gorgeous little omega,” Derek pushes their bedroom door open and moves to the bed. They both make quick work of their clothes and as Isaac pulls his boxers down he can feel how wet he already is. As soon as they’re both naked Derek lays himself over Isaac, putting his face right back in Isaac’s neck. 

“Must only want me for my scent, considering how much time you’re spending there,” Isaac quips. Derek growls rutting his hips up and the movement causes their cocks to brush together. Isaac’s voice dies in his throat. Even semi-hard Derek has the most impressive cock Isaac has ever seen. (He tries not to think about the fact that he’s only ever seen other cocks in porn.)

“Can’t get enough of it, that’s for sure,” Derek says. Isaac can feel the skin around where Derek has his face shoved turning raw with beard burn. Something he just can’t make himself mind. 

“Derek,” Isaac whines, the heat in his belly growing, “Fingers, please.” Isaac lifts his hips up, whimpering. Derek leans up and looks positively lecherous. 

“How could I deny you when you asked so beautifully,” Derek moves down the bed and Isaac lets his legs fall open for Derek. He runs the tip of his finger up the inside of Isaac’s thigh, pulling a whine from the omega. 

“Derek, no teasing!” 

“As you wish,” Derek whispers. He pushes a single finger into the tight, wet, heat of Isaac, groaning at the feeling as Isaac moans softly. “So, so pretty, omega. Look at you, so wet, so ready for me. God, you’re perfect.” 

Isaac throws his arm over his face, a blush rising. Derek pushes another finger, reveling at the way Isaac’s body just accepts what he gives, opening up so easily for him. He has three fingers in now and he feels just the slightest bit of resistance so he slows, letting Isaac and his body adjust. He fists his own cock, pulling in an agonizingly slow rhythm. As bad as he wants to fuck Isaac he won’t move until he’s asked. 

“Oh,” Isaac whimpers, “oh, Alpha!” 

“What do you want, Isaac?” Derek asks gruffly. Isaac whines, his hips bucking. “You know you have to ask. I don’t give until you ask, Isaac. I’ll do what you want, but you have to ask.” 

“ _Fuck me,_ ” Isaac has pulled his arm away and is staring Derek straight in the eyes, he licks his lips, “ _Fuck me, Alpha_.” 

-

Derek stretches and then shuts his laptop. He rubs his weary eyes. He looks at the clock as he puts his laptop on the little bedside table. 2:34 am. Isaac is silent beside him, heartbeat soft and steady. Derek shuffles around in the bed, finding a comfortable position, wrapping himself around Isaac. He smells incredible. _Happy._

Derek finally settles, the blanket pulled up over both of them. He lets his eyes fall shut, mirroring Isaac’s breath, letting the warmth and the scent of _their bed_ lull him to sleep. 

He wakes to a gasp. He’s turned on his side, away from Isaac. The clock reads 3:21 am. He flips over quickly, finding Isaac already looking at him. 

“Bad dream?” he asks softly. Isaac nods. 

“You moved away while I was at college,” Isaac whispers. Derek shuffles closer and wraps himself around Isaac again. 

“I’m here,” Derek whispers against Isaac’s neck. He huffs.

“Trust me, you big lug. I _know,_ ” Isaac chuckles. “Thank you, though. Always are right here when I need you.” Isaac tilts his head and kisses Derek’s forehead. 

“Of course, baby,” Derek tugs Isaac closer, wraps his arms a little tighter. Isaac chuckles. 

“Been a while since the last one.” 

Derek pulls back a little to kiss Isaac, “A full month.” He can’t help the pride that seeps into his voice. Isaac clicks his tongue, turning so Derek is spooning him. 

“‘Course you’re keeping track.” 

Derek rolls eyes with a smile, “It’s important to me. I care about you, Isaac.” There’s a companionable silence and Derek thinks Isaac has started to fall back asleep. 

“I love you, Derek. Thank you for… For everything. I wouldn’t be where I am if you hadn’t pushed me to help myself. I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you. So… Thank you.” 

Derek is filled to the brim with emotion and it takes him a second to get it under control to respond, “You’re welcome. Watching you get better is thanks enough.” Isaac chuckles and grabs Derek’s hand pulling it up to his mouth to kiss it. 

“Absolute _sap._ ” 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Derek jokes, “I have a reputation to uphold.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Tumblr [@ira-fae](https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
